


Creata [Fanfic Edit]

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: DaveJade Spacetime Week 2018 [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Davejade Spacetime Week 2018 Thursday 1 November: Creation PromptIt was a beautiful moment to see the birth of a Genesis Frog.Then Dave opened his mouth.





	Creata [Fanfic Edit]

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Universe. Set during Act 7, shortly before John opened the door.

It’s all over.

At least, according to everyone else it is. You take a quick look around, everyone is chatting on the Victory Platform. After the display that was your tadpole you painstakingly created turning into a proper genesis frog and the Victory Platform appeared, you honestly just feel tired.

You absentmindedly rub the part of your face that PM punched you before you catch yourself. You briefly glance around again to see if anyone noticed. No one, you think.

You suddenly feel an arm over your shoulder, and you see a very familiar hand on your right shoulder.

“Just think Jade, our little baby boy/girl/indeterminate gender is all grown up.”

You turn your head to fully look Dave in the shades as he continued, a bewildered look on your face.

“To think, our very own creation used to be this tall, and now he’s outgrown us. Now it’s time for us proud parents to do a reverse birthing and enter our child into our new universe.”

You can hear a collective groan coming from everyone, but you just burst out laughing. This is exactly what you need right now.

After John opened the door and you all pile in, you quietly whisper to yourself before stepping in to the Brave new universe. “Thanks Dave. You’re the coolest.”

You swear you see him flip you a thumbs up as you enter the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Prompt I’ve done, and probably also the shortest. All for a groan worthy statement from our favorite Knight of Time


End file.
